


Un Mal Mentiroso

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1, Caffeine Intolerance, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Events take place before and during "Who is Gizmoduck?!", Fenton is a disaster, Gen, Mother's Intuition, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight Fenro Crack, Team Hero, We love him though, lying, team science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was terrible at lying. Here's five times he "got away" with it, and one time he didn't.Ducktober 2020, Day 13 - Favorite DuckTales Episode
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Series: Ducktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched "Who is Gizmoduck?!" in several languages several times, and I'll never get tired of it.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was a terrible liar. 

He groaned as he studied his reflection in the coffeepot. There was no way he was going to be able to hide this one. 

“Intern, I’m going to need you to --” Gyro couldn’t keep himself from noticing the dripping cut running down his employee’s face, and actually _caring_ about it. “ -- what happened to you?”

“The helmet to the Gizmosuit cracked when I got thrown through a window. Is it that noticeable?” Fenton groaned again. He turned away from the machine and slid his palm down his cheek, trying to prevent blood from splattering all over the floor. That was one of Dr. Gearloose’s biggest pet peeves, Fenton bleeding all over the place. “What am I going to do?”

Gyro sighed. He _did_ need Cabrera to hurry up and get back to work. “Sit down.” 

“What?”

“Sit,” he demanded, nearly shoving the duck into his chair. “Li’l Bulb! Manny!” The lightbulb and horse immediately came, holding a makeup palette and a first-aid kit, respectively. Gyro turned on his reading lamp, adjusted his glasses, and took a brush from his bottom drawer. “Hold still.”

He was so close, Fenton could feel his breath on his forehead. “Um, sir? What are you doing?”

“I said hold still. That includes your stupid questions.” Gyro began to gently clean the cut. Fenton noticed that his hands were unbelievably soft, despite working with rough metal tools for years. “I am going to hide it, so your mother doesn’t kill you. I don’t believe I can find another intern that’s as incompetent as you.” 

“Thank you,” he hissed, the peroxide burning. Fenton hated peroxide. He was surprised that he kept himself from darting off as soon as he saw Dr. Gearloose pouring it on the cotton pad. But then he also wasn’t. He was...intrigued by how his superior was behaving right now. 

Gyro pursed his lips and slowly exhaled onto Fenton’s cheek.

“Alright, hold out your arm.” 

“Which one?” 

Doctor Gearloose gave a half-scream, and Fenton decided to go with his left. The chicken began doing swatches. Once he found the appropriate hue, he started carefully dusting Fenton’s face. Within a few moments, he was finished. “There.” 

Fenton swiveled around to face the coffee pot in order to admire the disappearance of the injury. “H-how did you get so good?” 

Gyro ignored the question. “Next time, don’t break my helmet. Now, I need you to get started on destroying those blueprints for the Gearloose Hay…” 

***

That night at dinner, Valeria Cabrera had noticed something about her son that was off. Sure, he was still his same talkative self, he still tucked his napkin into his shirt instead of laying it on his lap, he still bumped into his water glass several times...aha!

“Are you wearing makeup?” 

Fenton immediately stood and cleared the table. “Just trying something!” And he turned on the sink to avoid hearing any more questions. 

Val shrugged. Whatever he was trying, he did it well. She was thinking about asking him to help her with her makeup for a work luncheon she had coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _¡Hola, pollito! ¿Tienes hambre?_ I am making tamales tonight.” 

“Hi, Mamá,” he said, his voice higher than usual. Too high. She raised her eyebrows and turned around to see her son skittering off, a book open and held over his...his chin? “I will come help in a moment!”

A door slammed. 

She put down the knife and sighed. What was going on with that _chiflado_ now?

Fenton quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started looking for his turtleneck while ignoring the tingling that came every time he moved his head. “Ugh, where is it? Come on…” He could hear his mother’s footsteps coming down the hall, and he settled on a hoodie instead. There was a knock on the door, and he threw it on as soon as she turned the knob. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

He suddenly appeared in the doorway and discreetly shoved her out. “Right.” He slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. “Everything is fine. Have you soaked yet?” he asked, trying to redirect her attention to dinner, but it didn’t work. She reached over and flicked his hood, so that it slapped him in the bill. 

“Your shirt is on backwards, Fenton.” 

“Erm...yes! For an experiment! I am doing! A robot that dresses you! The Crackshell-Cabrera Butler Bot!” He made a note of that in his head; it actually had potential. “Still have to work out a few kinks, but it’s really coming along. So, what meat are we using?”

Thankfully, his mother decided to let it go. Luckily for him, it wasn’t the first time he had walked around with his clothes on backwards by mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see, I put a few Spanish phrases in this work. Here are the translations, and please let me know if there's anything I missed!
> 
> ¿Tienes hambre? = Are you hungry?  
> chiflado = kook


	3. Chapter 3

“How did you get that black eye?”

Fenton cleared his throat and continued picking at his food. Maybe she would forget that she asked…? 

“Fenton.” 

No such luck. 

“Um. At work.” 

“ _Fenton._ ” 

“I, uh. I looked down into a microscope too fast.”

She stared daggers at him. He tried to focus on his plate, but he felt as if he were slowly and painfully melting.


	4. Chapter 4

Valeria noticed the lies again a week later. 

Fenton had come in extremely late one night and headed directly to the shower. He had come out of the bathroom with a towel tucked under his armpits, which was being further supported by the wing curled around his side. She realized that he was limping. 

“What’s the matter with you?”

He nearly jumped out of his towel. “Mamá,” he whispered weakly. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

She shook her head. “Let me see.” 

He blinked. “What?”

Val pointed and he blushed. She rolled her eyes. “I washed you and changed your diapers. I’m sure I can handle your _pecho._ Now let me see.” Fenton sighed and shyly lowered his towel, revealing a nasty burn. Several of his feathers were charred, and despite the fruity scent of his shampoo, the stench of burnt flesh lingered. “ _¿De dónde vino esta?_ ” 

“Another lab experiment gone wrong.” Nice, Fenton! You didn’t even stutter this time. 

She reached out with a finger and gently poked his ribcage. He recoiled. “I’m going to kill that Gyro Gearloose!” 

“No, Mamá! It’s fine. It was my fault. I was being -- woah, what? What are you doing?”

She had gripped his shoulders and redirected him into the bathroom. He had to quickly readjust his grip on his towel to accommodate for her sudden yanking. “We are going to take care of this burn. Where is the razor?” 

“Wait --”

“ _Pollito,_ not even preening is going to help this. You just need new ones. And I can tell that your skin is hurt, too. You can’t let it get infected. I thought you were a scientist, no?”

Fenton didn't bother responding. He wasn't lying about that too, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see, I put a few Spanish phrases in this work. Here are the translations, and please let me know if there's anything I missed!
> 
> pecho = chest  
> ¿De dónde vino esta? = Where did this come from?


	5. Chapter 5

Valeria sighed as she threw her keys on the sofa. What a horrible day at work. All she wanted to do was relax, watch some television, maybe pour out a glass of --

There was rattling in the kitchen. 

Val silently pulled her gun out of its holster and shuffled quietly around the corner. 

"You'd better have your hands -- Fenton?"

"Oh. H-h-hi, Ma-mamá." He waved from his spot at the dining table. 

"Ugh, Fenton! What are you doing?" Upon closer inspection, she noticed he was shaking harder than a leaf. The rattling was coming from the vibrations in his mouth and the clattering silverware. “Why are you twitching?” she asked suspiciously. "More so than usual." 

He gave a mirthless laugh. “I ha-ad c-coffeeee today. With s-s." He cleared his throat and drummed his fingers harder on his thigh. "Sugar.” 

“Ay, _pollito,_ you know how you get with coffee…” She had to remember to leave the small trash bin in his room later. She put down the weapon in order to feel his forehead but received a small, but strong, electric shock. “ _¡Ay caramba, Fenton!_ You’re...sparking!”

“I..I...Lo sient-to, Mamá. Did I hurt yoou?” 

“No, I’m just...shocked. I’m going to start some warm water with lemon to help get the caffeine out of your system.” 

“ACK! No, Mamá! It’s fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see, I put a few Spanish phrases in this work. Here are the translations, and please let me know if there's anything I missed!
> 
> Ay caramba = wow, jeez


	6. Chapter 6

_“Core meltdown in ten, nine...  
“Scatter! This thing is gonna blow!”  
“You could do more!”  
“You could’ve more!”_

“I could’ve done more...I could’ve done more…” 

Fenton slowly opened eyes to his mother kicking and punching in her sleep. “...Mamá?” 

“ _¡Pollito!_ ” He was awake! Her baby was actually awake! She sat up and started peppering him with kisses. 

Fenton slowly recalled what happened. “I think I was fired. I was definitely fired.” Again. But he might as well say it now. It’s not like he could be in any more pain. It’s not like she could be any more disappointed in him. 

“Never mind all of that. The important thing is that you’re okay. But... _¿Qué pasó, pollito?_ ” Val asked, even though she already admitted to herself that she knew the answer. 

Fenton shut his eyes. With dying breaths, he lied once more. But not really. So it was fine. Partially. “I think something fell on me. During the...you know.” 

She nodded silently. 

She should’ve been angry with him. He’s been worrying her and making her paranoid for weeks! Keeping secrets and inventing stories! Getting hurt and hiding his injuries! 

Instead, she sighed in understanding and pride and smoothed his hair back. “Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera,” she whispered, gently placing another kiss on his forehead as he drifted off back to sleep. “You are a terrible liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see, I put a few Spanish phrases in this work. Here are the translations, and please let me know if there's anything I missed!
> 
> Qué pasó = What happened?
> 
> Catch ya in the next prompt!


End file.
